A brother and friend
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: Itachi is a usually cold and secretive partner. Kisame is seeing him torn between his akatsuki life and brother,exposing his true self.Can Kisame, and Itachi, deal with the new emotions? KisaIta, spoiler alert "True Itachi". Please review!
1. A brother

After a long ,long time away, I've come back with new ideas. It feels rigt I should take the time to dip my pen into the KisaIta fountain.

---

There was a tinkling silence as Itachi swished around his iced green tea. A faint smile hidden behind his black and red cloak. Kisame looked up at him from a pile of papers and said softly , "For a ninja village who's heard of us, they really aren't concerned that we're here". Itachi placed the stick from his dango onto his plate. "I suppose so. That bothers me." he said, glancing around the streets of Konoha.. Kisame opened his mouth to retaliate, but a voice from outside the shop made Itachi put up his hand in silence. "You're here early" , "I didn't want to be late. Want something here?". Itachi motioned for Kisame to follow him.

The shark placed the tab onto the table and briskly followed his younger partner. "No thanks, I don't like sweet things". Itachi had hopped up onto a roof top, and peered down at the two figures below. One was In his late twenties or early thirties, with clean white hair. The other thirteen, and broody. Kisame stared at the boy, who looked really similar to..to...He turned quickly toward Itachi. The look on his partner's face was one he's never seen before. Loving, yet pained. "Your brother?!" Kisame mouthed in awe. Itachi nodded, and watched his younger brother from afar, until he walked off down the road.

"Itachi! You never told me you had a little brother." Kisame exclaimed, walking down the road. Itachi looked ahead and walked briskly. "Yes, Sasuke is my younger brother. Now please, keep quiet. I don't want him to find out we're here" . Grinning Kisame swung samehada over his shoulder."Oh hoho, is Sasuke an anbu like you were at thirteen?". "No...he's a genin.". The shark chuckled playfully "Oh weak! Now I _want_ to run into this kid" .

"_Enough_, Kisame."

Kisame was taken back by Itachi's stern attitude. "Ok, I'm sorry. Don't snap at me" . Itachi shook his head. "I don't want to see him right now." Kisame blinked at his partner. He never opened up about anything. "I didn't leave on a good note. I don't want him to see me". For some odd reason, Kisame couldn't get those words out of his head. _I don't want him to see me. _Like Itachi was ashamed of himself. If he didn't want to see Sasuke, he'd have just said he'd rather not see him. "What're you doing here? You're akatsuki aren't you?"

Kisame looked at the pair of jounins standing in front of him.

Looks like his problem would have to wait.


	2. A friend

Updates, updates. So much time and no feedback, lolz.

—

Chapter 2- A friend

It was an unpleasantly silent walk home from Konoha for the pair. Though usually deathly silent, Uchiha Itachi was breathing shakily from behind his collar. Glancing over, Kisame could see him wince to himself. "Been walking in the rain lately, Itachi?". The Uchiha paused in thought, but kept walking, trying to control his noticeable breathing. Kisame looked at the sky thoughtlessly, reflecting upon the days events. "Your younger brother is a feisty one, huh?".

Itachi stopped suddenly, looking at the ground in deep thought. "Look Itachi, you said you didn't want to see your brother. Why?". Itachi lowered the brim on his straw hat. "My brother..."

Kisame leaned in. "..is of no concern to you". The shark nin rolled his eyes and proceeded down the road. "Are we going home now?" he asked impatiently. Itachi shuffled along hastily. "No, we have one more stop. We need to pick up an important package." A smile spread across Kisame's blue tinted face. "The Kyuubi".

They reached a tiny wooden inn, and settles down waiting for their opportune moment.

Itachi stood over the window quietly. He tapped his painted nails against the wooden pane, slightly anxious. "Relax Itachi, when Pain gives us the word we'll go in." A shiver shot up the back of Kisame's spine and he heard a voice. "Speaking of which, we have to go get him now."

They thumped down the halls in silence until Kisame spoke. "So.." he said, clearing his throat, "What does the kyuubi host look like?". Itachi looked at the ground. "Blonde, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, and thirteen". He noticed Itachi glance around as he got nearer to the door.

"So...do we need to fight this kid, or lure him out in hopes of candy?". The Uchiha let out a huff.

"Candy shouldn't be needed.". Kisame grinned. Sure, Itachi could be cold and to himself. But there were some moments where the ice would break and you'd feel like you connected. Even over little things that aren't really funny. They reached the end of the hall and the raven haired akatsuki stopped before the door. "Be ready, his chakra might be stronger than ours, and he can't control it."

The tapped on the wooden door, and listened as anxious footsteps tumbled towards the door. Itachi lit up his sharingan, awaiting the boy. The door rattled open and a short, blonde boy, complete with whiskers, peered into Itachi's eyes. His bright blue eyes met the red sharingan with a slight gasp. "Sasuke..." he whispered. Even from behind, Kisame could see Itachi's shoulder flinch up to his brother's name. "Kyuubi boy...you're coming with us". Relatively fast, the boy was hoisted up into Kisame's arms and being dragged down the hall. The boy was obnoxious and loud, and Kisame thought people would come outside of their rooms to see the commotion. But as the screaming went on he took pity in the fact that humans avoid helping others They pretend nothing happened.

The turned a corner almost in a hurry as the Kyuubi shouted louder. "Itachi, can I cut him a leg or something?"he asked, tightening his grip on the squirming child. "Do as you wish, just keep him alive" . Just as Kisame raised his sword, a voice from behind startled him.

"Itachi! I've found you!"

----

Please review!


End file.
